powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nojoke
Nojoke is a scorpion/Tengu-like Toxic Mutant who consumes human laughter as nourishment. Character History Nojoke is summoned by Bigs and Bluefur when Vrak comes up with the idea of toppling humanity through laughter, which he considers both a waste of time and an involuntary weakness that can very well be exploited, an idea which both amuses and intrigues Admiral Malkor. Nojoke can trap anyone who laughs or giggles in a special gourd and whoever stays there for too long dissolves and is then drunk by the Mutant. He ensnares Gia, Emma, Jake and Troy, forcing Noah and Robo Knight to work together and come up with a conjoined joke to oblige Nojoke to laugh and destroy the gourd himself. Once free, the Megaforce Rangers ascends to Ultra Mode and makes short work of Nojoke. His failure prompts Malkor to scold Vrak for the failure while commending the merits of his plan and tells him to have Nojoke to redeem himself. Vrak agrees and responds by sending the Zombats to enlarge Nojoke. In the ensuing battle, Nojoke blows powerful winds against the Gosei Great and Gosei Grand Megazords . The Sea Gosei Great Megazord is then formed to soak Nojoke's wings and render them useless, incapacitating him. Gosei Grand then attacks with the Grand Strike and finishes off Nojoke. Personality An oddball, bird-like, blundering Toxic Mutant who is seemingly annoyed with human laughter. He is, however, prone to laughing as a practical prankster himself, making him a hypocrite. He is overconfident in his abilities, which ultimately ends in his death when the Mega Rangers have the last laugh at their final battle and the joke ends up on him as he is killed. Powers and Abilities * Agility and Speed: '''Nojoke is one of the faster monsters and can evade his enemies blows with ease. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Nojoke can jump to incredible heights. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Nojoke can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Energy Deflect: '''Nojoke can defect an energy based attack with a swipe of his hand. * '''Flight: '''Being part bird, Nojoke can fly at high speed. * '''Winds of Discontent: '''He can fire a massive purple colored tornado in front of him, it is powerful enough to push back the Red and Pink Rangers Twist Tornado combined attack. * '''Farting: '''Nojoke's strongest attack? He can cause an outrages fart from his butt, while its not really an "attack", it can cause the victim to laugh so they can be sent to the Laughing Gourd, in the words of Nojoke "Ha! Fart Jokes never fail!". ﻿﻿Modus and Arsenal * '''Laughing Gourd: '''He is always seen carrying a bottle shape gourd on the right side of his hip that absorbs anyone who laughs or even giggles into it and overtime, the victims will be melted into juice, he will then drink them, the people will be free if the bottle is destroyed. * '''Wings-Nojoke has brown wings on his arms to use as ranged weapons. ** 'Tornado Spin: '''He will jump at an incredible heights and can flap his wings to form a purple colored tornado, it covers a wide area. ** '''Wind Blast: '''Nojoke can also flap his wings to cause purple colored slashes of energy to appear and blow his enemies away. ** '''Energy Slashing: '''Nojoke can charge up his wings with purple energy and swing them at full force. ** '''Tickle Wind: '''Nojoke can also flap his wings to fire purple colored wind that will turn into ropes and will wrap around the enemy all the while tickling them so that they can be sent to the Laughing Gourd. ** '''Hurricane Force Winds: '''Nojoke can flap his wings and blow his enemies from a far, it is powerful enough to push back the Gosei Great Megazord and the Gosei Grand Megazord. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Nojoke is voiced by Simon McKinney Notes * Nojoke is the first monster to be an insect-theme, but also be based on a bird. * Nojoke is one of the few monsters in the ''Power Ranger franchise to fart on screen. See also References Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Megaforce Monsters Category:PR Tengu Themed Villains Category:Tengu Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Wind-elemental PR Monsters